especiesaliensfandomcom_es-20200213-history
Usuario discusión:TimmyBurch2604
¡Hola, bienvenido(a) a Wiki Especies Alienígenas! Muchas gracias por tu edición en Phrygisian. Por favor, si tienes alguna duda, no seas tímido, deja un mensaje en mi discusión para ver si puedo ayudarte con cualquier cosa. -- Lord Dhaos (Discusión) 19:43 30 jul 2011 Hola bienvenido Hola Kike260, te damos la bienvenida a mi wiki, espero la disfrutes, espero que tambien ayudes de gran manera. Atte: El fundador de la wiki Tejon Mielero X 22:16 30 jul 2011 (UTC) Bienvenido! ¡Hola, bienvenido(a) a Wiki Especies Alienígenas! Muchas gracias por tu edición en Phrygisian. Por favor, si tienes alguna duda, no seas tímido, deja un mensaje en mi discusión para ver si puedo ayudarte con cualquier cosa. -- Mega fan (Discusión) Olle porque no te unes a mi wikia http://es.primuspedia.wikia.com Mega fan 01:17 31 jul 2011 (UTC) Claro Hola lei que dijiste que te ensenara como crear una galeria, es facil, debes hacer lo siguiente: #Cuando quieras agregar una en un articulo, siempre ponla al final de cada uno despues de que este articulo haya sido completado con todo. #Anade una seccion para que de esa forma no se confundan quienes leen el articulo. #Al lado del icono de una foto que dice Anadir imagen hay otro a la derecha pero con muchas imagenes que dice Anadir galeria, hazle click y ahi te pide como quieres que sea, si una presentacion, o una galeria normal, y la eliges y le pones tus imagenes y lo grabas y listo. Eso es todo. Tejon Mielero X 15:34 1 ago 2011 (UTC) Lo siento Hola amigo, lei que quieres que te haga administrador, pues como ya explique en la entrada de blog, no porque me pidan que los haga administradores, los hare, pues aun deben demostrar empeño y lealtad a la wiki, aunque te puedo prometer que lo hare pero no hoy porque estoy muy ocupado, tambien resulta que en este momento se puso un metodo para evitar el vandalismo, asi que no podre hacerte sino hasta tiempo despues. Atte: Tejon Mielero X 00:18 10 ago 2011 (UTC) personajes kike no cre personajes de ki dvs kat ni ponga su categoria ya que eso solo pertenece a kid vs ka solo especies Ben alien supremo 001 00:16 18 ago 2011 (UTC) re :personajes mira es que seño cachetes y dr kat ya son muchos articulos de kid vs kat y esto no es kid vs kat wiki solo especies creamos personajes de seriesBen alien supremo 001 00:21 18 ago 2011 (UTC) categorias Kike no pongas categoria pginas en otra s categorias ,la categoria pagina solo sirve para paginas no para categoriaBen alien supremo 001 17:21 22 ago 2011 (UTC) Cuidado Hola como estas veo que estas editando mucho y que vas muy adelantando te felicito pero cuidado con mucho de lo que editas veo que este benaliensupremo esta eleminando mucho y siempre esta deciendote bueno eso era todo no te estoy regañando solo te estoy diciendo bueno adios. Claro Lei tu mensaje y tienes razon no es un planeta, de hecho ya lo sabia, pero necesitaba que alguien mas estuviera de acuerdo en borrarlo, asi que lo borrare. Tejon Mielero X 17:34 24 ago 2011 (UTC) Hola Lei tu mensaje y gracias pord desearme feliz cumpleaños, gracias amigo. Atte: Tejon Mielero X 17:34 27 ago 2011 (UTC) Chat Hola lo siento no puedo hablar porque estoy en el ciber y el internet esta del nabo, asi que no puedo hablar por el chat en el ciber, es todo. Por cierto cree una entrada de blog nueva y quiero que la leas y le avises a los demas que la lean tambien. TejonMieleroXL777: Lord of Darkness 16:53 3 nov 2011 (UTC) Si Oye ya lei el mensaje, lo que trato de hacer es entrar al chat, pero cuando entro no quiere mandar ningun mensaje, asi que no podre hablar en el chat aunque lo seguire intentando, que se te olvide lo de la entrada de blog. TejonMieleroXL777: Lord of Darkness 17:04 3 nov 2011 (UTC) Motivo Oye vi el mensaje, y te dire que es lo que sucede: Con todo respeto, eres un gran usuario, pero el que estes en un puesto muy arriba del wiki con muchos puntos y cosas por el estilo no significa que por eso cualquiera que este en un puesto alto debe ser administrador, porque para ser administrador hay que tener experiencia, perdon por no avisarte pero RCCOOP me dijo hace mucho que no tenias experiencia, y me entere de que no tenias experiencia y ya te habia hecho administrador, lo cual me persiguio por mucho tiempo, no te queria remover porque se que te pondrias triste asi que no fue mi intencion, es mas puede que en unos dias te regrese a tu rango, pero te pondre a prueba, te avisare, asi que no estes triste ok? TejonMieleroXL777: Lord of Darkness 19:25 14 ene 2012 (UTC) Retiro? Oye vi que te vas a retirar, pero dime porque, la perdida de usuarios lleva a la muerte de un wiki. TejonMieleroXL777: Lord of Darkness 20:49 14 ene 2012 (UTC) Como? Oye no entendi eso ultimo que me dijiste me lo podrias explicar otra vez? ademas el que no tengas experiencia o no seas administrador no significa que solo por eso te debas ir. TejonMieleroXL777: Lord of Darkness 21:17 14 ene 2012 (UTC) Categoría: Especies no inteligentes Oye ultimamente he visto que has colocado la categoría de especies inteligentes en muchos artículos, debo informarte que en casi todos los artículos donde has puesto esa categoría son especies inteligentes, así que corrige eso por favor. TejonMieleroXL777 dejame un mensaje 16:59 3 may 2012 (UTC) Motivo por el que no estoy tan activo como antes Me encantaría hablar en el chat, pero no podre porque he estado muy ocupado, así que probablemente pueda estar activo como lo estube antes a finales de este mes o en vacaciones de verano, porque en junio me graduare de la preparatoria y mientras tendre trabajos muy importantes que hacer, además antes estaba en una laptop que me prestaba una prima, pero un primito mío la descompuso por andar jugando en internet y le metió un virus, y por lo tanto no he podido hacer mucho, aunque este mes creo que me darán de regalo el dia del estudiante el internet porque ultimamente he tenido muchas tareas y poco dinero, asi que perdon por no poder hablar contigo en el chat, es que tambien he tenido muchos problemas en mi vida. TejonMieleroXL777 dejame un mensaje 17:49 4 may 2012 (UTC) Ok lo estiendo cuidate y talvez otro dia hablemo :) kike2604 19:23 4 may 2012 (UTC) Advertencia Oye Kike, vi el mensaje que me dejaste, debo decirte que ESTA PROHIBIDO!! que dejes mensajes insultando a otros usuarios y además esta prohibido que en ellos pongas palabrotas así, y se que estas enojado porque te quitaron todos tus poderes, y debo decirte que amenazarme no resolverá nada, te quite tus poderes porque le dije a Dhaos lo de ayer en la noche y el me dijo que tu engañas a otros, me engañaste y vi que estabas abusando de tus poderes vi que te estabas poniendo a ti mismo los demas rangos a proposito, tu solo quieres poder, esta es una advertencia porque si vuelves a hacer eso te bloqueare.